


Morning O's

by teapop



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Omega!Max, Smut, alpha!Victoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapop/pseuds/teapop
Summary: When Victoria and Max started dating, Victoria never would have thought that the petite hipster would be so... insatiable.





	Morning O's

**Author's Note:**

> got a random bout of inspiration to write again! mostly b/c i'm feeling some scarcity in the Chasefield section and i really wanted to bring some omegaverse into their dynamics. 
> 
> also, i don't have a beta so i apologize for any typos and whatnot. will update if i notice any after posting.

Victoria learned early on in her relationship with Max that the tiny hipster had a… not so tiny libido.

It was surprising for a few reasons. 

One: Victoria had never smelt it. 

Being a socialite and in high-school had opened the alpha up to many uncomfortable situations. Hell, half of the Vortex Club was practically horny on a daily basis even to the point that Victoria had to carry special suppressant-like perfume just to help her nose out, so Victoria definitely knew the stench of arousal. 

Two: Max never gave off any tell-tale signs of arousal. 

Although she’d never admit it, Victoria had spent a lot of time watching Max in the past. From shoving her into lockers to deliberately positioning her body in class towards Max, Victoria might have been obsessed. And that obsession had the blonde studying the other girl, wanting to know everything she could. 

But Max was a private person. So private, in fact, that she had apparently mastered the art of ‘not broadcasting to the entire fucking campus, ever’!

It was honestly very annoying. 

Like, how the fuck does she do it? Why did Victoria have to like a nerdy hipster who also was the only person alive to have never had a heat!?

Well, after a long and difficult journey of making Max her girlfriend, Victoria was rewarded with the answer; Max definitely got heats like any other omega… boy, did she. 

Victoria had eventually just chalked it up to Max grossing it out with that blue-haired punk that she always hung out with, or even Rachel, or worse, both! But that theory was quickly, and thankfully, thrown out the window when Rachel came into class one day in a tank that looked eerily similar to something Kari… Kari? Corey? Whatever, the point is that Rachel fucking Amber was officially taken if the distinctive marks on the side of her neck were anything to go by and the omega no longer posed any kind of threat to her chances with Max. Not that Victoria was worried, of course. 

So, with that theory debunked, Victoria realized that the only real way to solve this ‘problem’ was to date Max. Which worked out perfectly because Max had apparently been holding onto a crush of her own.

And with Max accepting Victoria’s invitation, it should have been rainbows and butterflies from there on, right? 

Technically, that was still the case. Just… the alpha hadn’t really been expecting any surprises from her new girlfriend.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost becoming routine, but Victoria didn’t think she’d ever really get used to it.

It was another Tuesday morning, about 8:30. 

Normally, Victoria would be out of bed and on her morning jog by 6 o’clock, but Max had persuaded her to cut her jogs down to every other day of the week so they could get more mornings together. Victoria grumbled and crossed her arms at first but ultimately gave in. Who was she to deny her very cute and tiny girlfriend more skin-ship?

As it were, Victoria secretly enjoyed the extra hours of laziness this afforded her. In fact, the alpha was still in bed right now and would probably still be asleep but… something had woken her up.

Victoria recognized the insistent throbbing between her thighs immediately but could barely react aside from a groan here and there due to being still mostly asleep. 

The alpha moved a hand down the length of her body towards the growing pressure but was blocked. Instinctively, Victoria gripped whatever was blocking her path, tightening her grip from a hard suction being applied to her clit, which was steadily shifting. The thing in her hand moaned in response.

Panting, Victoria used her free hand to rub the sleep from her eyes and finally looked down the bed. 

A large, moving lump rested at her legs under the covers. Victoria grabbed the blanket and threw it off. 

And of course, as usual, there Max fucking Caulfield was, giving her girlfriend some good-morning oral. 

Max paused in her ministration, realizing her girlfriend had finally awoken. She smiled up at her alpha, said a quick ‘mornin’’, and smoothly went back to eating her out.

Victoria groaned, throwing her head back onto the pillow.

“Max!”

Max giggled, sending small vibrations through Victoria’s pussy.

“Yes?”

Victoria huffed, throwing a hand over her face, the other holding steadily onto her girlfriend’s hair.

“Last night didn’t… hah… satisfy you?”

Max gave Victoria broad swipes of her tongue before circling her growing clit in tight circles. 

“Of course you satisfied me, Tori. But it’s a new day!”

Groaning in equals parts frustration and arousal, Victoria felt herself growing more. 

Max was such a horndog. Not that Victoria was complaining - fuck no – but her insecure side sometimes poked out and made her feel like Max was never really satisfied. She was probably just overthinking it as usual, though, because from what the alpha could tell, her girlfriend seemed plenty happy with their sex life. At least, if the almost daily morning sex was anything to go by.

Victoria gave a deep groan as her clit started elongating. 

One of her favorite discoveries of Max was that the omega really enjoyed the shifting of female alphas. Particularly, she enjoyed sucking on Victoria’s clit until it shifted completely inside her mouth. That was a first for Victoria and it had left her slack-jawed and drooling.

Max moaned as Victoria’s clit went from a small, wet pebble to a long and thick rod. She lapped and sucked on it the whole way. 

In the beginning, Victoria had a lot of trouble with this, even having one instance of premature ejaculation while Max sucked on her shifting clit. The sensation was unlike anything the alpha had experienced and even more so because the shifting process left her very sensitive during. Max was such a kind soul, and extremely horny, that she merely blushed and smiled up at Victoria when her alpha came all over her face, waited for the refractory period, and went right back to blowing her. 

Fuck, Victoria was seriously lucky.

Now, Victoria was a little more used to the sensation and was able to hold herself together through the shifting. When her dick was fully grown, Victoria relaxed her grip on Max’s hair and settled for petting… only to go back to gripping the brown strands tight again when Max circles her head with her tongue then takes her down to the base. 

Victoria whimpered when her head got squeezed into Max throat, barely restraining the automatic need to hump. Max’s nose was pressed to her groin, her lips stretched to accommodate Victoria’s girth, her tongue stroking the underside, breathing slowly through her nose as she held Victoria there for a few seconds. Max eventually pulled back and gasped for air, bringing her hand up to stroke her girlfriend’s saliva-ridden dick fast, squeezing tight every time she brushed the head. 

“Max…” Victoria moaned, hazel eyes dark with lust as she watched Max take all of her. She hissed when Max pulled away and began stroking her hard. 

Max smirked and swallowed, thoroughly enjoying Victoria’s taste. Deciding she wanted more, she dipped her head down and took Victoria’s tip between her lips, moving her hand down to wrap her fingers around the base. Victoria’s hips shifted, seeking more of that wet warmth, pushing more of her length into Max’ open mouth. 

Max started up a rhythm that eventually Victoria’s hips followed, bobbing her head up and down the alpha’s shaft, swirling her tongue around the head on every upstroke and flattening her tongue against the underside on every downstroke. Sloppy noises quickly filled the small dorm room. 

Throwing her head back, Victoria growled as she felt her release approaching. Max tightened her hold on Victoria’s base and quickened her pace, feeling an overwhelming need to taste her alpha properly. The gasp she received told her she was doing everything right, as Victoria started muttering curses and panting openly. 

On a downstroke, Max decided to deepthroat her again and that seemed to be Victoria’s undoing. When she felt Max’ tight throat surround her once more, Victoria felt her release take over, back slightly arching and hips driving up, desperate to be inside her girlfriend as much as physically possible. Victoria moaned out loud, spilling into Max’ awaiting mouth. Max happily swallowed all of it, enjoying the feel of Victoria’s cock pulsing against her lips. Hands loosened and tightened in Max’ hair in time with the spurts of cum shooting down her throat.

Max hummed around Victoria, her girlfriend hissing in response as her release began ebbing, leaving her cock a quivering and sensitive mess. Victoria had to pat at Max’ head just to get her off, Max greedily cleaning her up as she wanted as much of Victoria’s essence as possible. Thankfully, Max finally pulled off and Victoria sighed, her body feeling like jelly and her mind in a peaceful haze. 

Max smiled down at her satisfied girlfriend, content to just sit back and watch as the morning rays filtered through the gaps in the curtains to leave strips across the alpha’s sweat-sheened body. She really wanted a picture of this. Before they had started dating, Max always figured Victoria was pretty toned. She knew about the morning runs and the strict diet, also with being an alpha it was just obvious that Victoria had a good body, but when she finally got to see the blonde naked… well, Max pretty much soaked her panties instantly. It was especially nice that Victoria’s scent was so incredibly sweet; it was expensive jasmine perfume with a hint of groomed-from-birth, top-alpha power. It left Max a needy, wet mess. 

Eventually, Victoria recovered enough to notice the haze that seemed to encompass her omega. Her cock lay limp across her hip but she felt the familiar throb of need begin to take over again as Max’ pheromones hit her in waves. It seemed her girlfriend was more than ready for her turn.  
Victoria smirked up at Max, slowly pushing through her post-orgasmic fog, and pushed herself up onto her elbows. Max watched her alpha’s abs flex with her body’s movements, wanting nothing more than to feel the grooves of those muscles on her tongue… maybe she had an oral fixation…

“I think someone’s ready for their turn.” Victoria purred. 

Max blinked, almost not catching Victoria’s words. She tried to smirk back, tried to keep up with her girlfriend’s sass, but a groan was her only response and she made to straddle her alpha… Victoria had other ideas. 

“I don’t think so, Maxine.” In an instant, Victoria had her omega pinned under her, right where she wanted her. “You’ve had your fun, now it’s time to go back to how it’s supposed to be,” Victoria said with a husky tone to her voice, slowly grinding her hips into the apex of Max’ thighs, her steadily hardening cock rubbing up between Max’ wet lips. Max gasped, her clit throbbing with need, throwing her head back and baring her neck to Victoria instinctually. Victoria’s mouth parted slightly, her eyes glazing over at her girlfriend’s act of submission, her cock now fully hard and straining. Victoria leaned down, grazing her canines at the crook of Max’ neck, right at the spot where Max’ pheromones released the most. Max’ scent filled Victoria’s head and she wanted nothing than to stay in that spot, wrapped around her girlfriend forever. Max whined, desperate, moving her hands to grip the back of Victoria’s neck and shoulders. 

Licking softly at the skin before her, Victoria continued, “I’m the alpha here. I dictate when I’m going to enter you,” She punctuated this with a slow roll of her hips, the head of her dick breaching Max’ outer lips to probe at her opening. Max shuddered at this and tried to cant her hips up to take more of Victoria’s dick in, but the alpha expected this and pulled away, much to Max’ dismay. 

“When I’m going to fuck you and fill you completely,” Victoria pushed her head into Max, holding back a groan whereas Max moaned aloud, yes yes yes. Sadly, Victoria only pulled back out. “When I’m going to stretch your tight little pussy and dominate you,” 

At this point Max was out of her mind with need, shouting in her mind for Victoria to just fuck me fuck me please baby just fuck me give me your dick just TAKE ME!

Victoria took great pride in her girlfriend’s complete and utter desperation for her and decided to be a good alpha and give her omega what she wants. 

“I dictate when I’m going to destroy you, Maxine… And I’m going to do that now.”

Max didn’t have time to prepare before Victoria shoved her entire length into her, but that didn’t bother her. All Max cared about was that her alpha was finally fucking her and Jesus fucking Christ about time.

Max dug her nails into Victoria’s back as Victoria fucked her pussy relentlessly, gasping and moaning with each push and pull, whining out her appreciation. 

Squelching noises quickly echoed throughout the dorm room, only adding to the heat of the moment for both parties. 

Victoria furrowed her brows, gritting her teeth, keep her muscles tight so she could better fuck the hell out of Max. She kept up a fast rhythm of semi-long strokes, pulling out about halfway before ramming back into that hot, sopping tightness. Max continued to cry out, starting to meet her thrusts with her own hips. 

“Fuck, fuck, Tori!”

Victoria stared down at Max, lost in the beauty that was the omega’s almost primal state. Her brown locks were strewn about the foot of the bed, bangs damp and sticking to her forehead in disarray. The feel of Max’ almost blunt nails digging into Victoria’s skin. Max’ criminally cute freckles and extremely kissable lips that were slightly wet and bruised….

Victoria groaned, rested her forehead on Max’ shoulder, and pushed her hips faster. 

Max cried out at the increase of speed, her hips unable to keep up anymore and simply laid there at Victoria’s mercy, exactly where both her inner omega and Victoria’s inner alpha loved her to be. 

Max’ legs opened wider and Victoria moved up to grab at the back of her knees, placing both limbs over her shoulders and coming back down to rest almost completely on Max. This helped Victoria reach deeper Max, her head now bashing into Max’ womb entrance. Both girls gasped: Victoria at the feeling of having Max contorted under her and at each brush of her tip almost breaching her girlfriend’s womb and Max at being completely dominated by Victoria and fucked senseless. 

“Max, Maxine…!”

Victoria panted out, her mouth salivating as Max’ pheromones came at her in waves. She opened her mouth and again brushed her teeth in the right spot, making Max’ body shudder and tighten around her. 

“Tori, I’m almost-! Ahhh, I’m close!”

Victoria leaned back to look at Max, eyes glazed over but sharp. 

“Don’t.” She commanded, not letting up her thrusts for one second despite her girlfriend’s claims. 

“B-but! Tori, fuck, please, I can’t-!”

Victoria reached up to twist at Max’ nipple harshly. Max’ hissed, arching her back hard. 

“I said no.” Victoria growled.

Max tried to protest again but all that came out was mumbled babbling as Victoria’s cock continued to batter her cunt. 

Max seemed to finally understand so Victoria leaned back down and licked her way down Max’ ear to her neck then her shoulder, lapping at that special spot, drool now slipping from Max’ lips as she struggled to keep her orgasm at bay. 

The slapping of wet skin and panting filled the couple’s ears, driving their needs even higher. Max scratched her nails down Victoria’s toned back, much to her girlfriend’s delight. Victoria dug her own nails in Max’ waist with one hand to keep her body from rocking too much so she could fuck her more easily and brought her other hand down to Max’ weeping pussy, brushing her thumb over a wet nub. 

Max cried out, almost sobbing. Her whole body was tense as she used all of her willpower to not cum right then and there. Her fingers clenched onto Victoria’s tight ass, helping her rock harder into her cunt despite her struggle. 

Victoria breathed harshly through her teeth, starting to feel her own orgasm rising up. She made deep strokes into Max and tight circles over her clit, Max’ thighs beginning to shake around her hips. 

“Do you want to cum, Maxine?” Victoria said, steadily, in a sweet and silky voice. 

Max’ brows were deeply furrowed and she could barely think, her only response being swift nods of her head. 

“Use your words, baby.”

Max gave out a particularly loud gasp as Victoria pinched her throbbing clit. 

“Yes! Yes yes yes, Tori, I want to cum, fuck I need it!”

A rumble filled Victoria’s chest, pride swelling inside her. Her cock began throbbing insistently as she mercilessly fucked her girlfriend’s drooling pussy. The alpha lent down and pressed her lips hungrily against Max, knowing that messy, hot kisses during rough sex were a major weakness for her. Max moaned and panted into her mouth, her hands losing their grip on Victoria’s ass and swiftly moving up to tangle in her girlfriend’s short locks. 

The pleasure wracking through Max’ body was indescribable, her head filled with nothing but Victoria and her cock. Victoria surrounded her completely; her scent, her touch, her sounds. Max was lost in a haze of her blonde alpha and she didn’t want to be anywhere else. 

Victoria bit and licked at Max’ lips before moving over to her ear. 

“Cum.” 

And quickly biting Max’ shoulder. 

Instantly Max’ whole body tightened up, arching her back and gripping Victoria for all she was worth. She threw her head back and let out a string of moans as her sensitive pussy convulsed, squeezing and loosening over and over around Victoria, her cock still fucking her senseless to draw out her orgasm. 

Max cried out Victoria’s name incoherently, completely forgetting the world around her and how long they had been going at it. In the midst of her orgasm, she felt and heard Victoria reaching her peak, the alpha wrapping her arms tightly around Max’ waist, her hips giving jerky movements until finally holding her hips tightly against hers. 

Victoria’s teeth stayed clenched to Max’ shoulder as ropes of cum shot out from her head and into Max’ awaiting womb, leaving them both feeling light-headed and complete. When Max’ orgasm eventually died down, she ran her hands reverently over the alpha’s tense body, murmuring soft words in her ear as she clenched her pussy muscles around Victoria to draw out as much cum as she could. It left Victoria a whimpering mess that made Max smile and only squeeze tighter. 

Eventually, both girls were completely sated and relaxed. Victoria stayed laying on top of Max, hugging her body close as Max scratched her scalp lightly. Victoria laid soft kissed over the bruise now on Max’ shoulder and the omega shuddered in response. 

The alpha’s cock began softening and slipped out of Max’ pussy, cum starting to pour out. Victoria lifted up to move off but paused and stared down at the girl below her. Max stared back up at her, unable to keep herself from smiling and blushing as Victoria ran her hazel eyes over her sweaty body. Victoria met her gaze again and smiled back, leaning down to press a deep kiss to her lips. Max breathed out through her nose as they moved their lips together slowly, the kiss filled out all the passion and love they both carried for each other. When they pulled apart, Max leaned back up for another quick kiss before letting Victoria lay back down next to her. 

“Fuck,” Victoria breathed out, now feeling very sleepy.

Max giggled and turned on her side to face Victoria, squeezing her thighs together. “What? Was I too much for you?” She teased.

Victoria glared, jokingly, back at her girlfriend, picking up on the ruse. “Says the one who was begging to cum.”

Max laughed, not denying it. “We both enjoy that, so I’m not embarrassed.”

Victoria hummed. “I definitely enjoy your begging.” She looked over at the clock on her bed-stand, sighing in relief. “Thank god, we still have a few more hours until classes start. Turn over so we can nap some more.” Victoria ordered playfully.

Max sighed as she turned her body over dramatically. “Yes, alpha.” Max squeaked when Victoria pressed her body flush against hers and ghosted her teeth over her neck. 

“You’re damn right.”

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing smut! let me know if you enjoyed! 
> 
> i already have other ideas for more alpha!Victoria and omega!Max....


End file.
